Immortal
Immortals are a species of supernatural celestials that are sincerely immortal and are unable to be eradicated by any corporeal weapon. The term immortal is used to describe the species of Ezra, the very first immortal being in history. To become an immortal, one must drink the immortality elixir which Lorena had created by the use of dark magic. Immortals are not considered to be the first vampires due to the fact that blood is not a required necessity needed to survive. However, immortals differ from vampires in numerous of variations; the biggest of those differences being that they are not undead like vampires. Contrary to popular belief, the first vampire congregation is known to be The Old Ones, whom started the immortal lineage of all vampires. Over time, contrasting celestials have originated over the atmosphere which would be the bloodline of werewolves and the conceptional cross-breed of the hybrid species. Origins The immortal gene was granted when Lorena had brought upon an indefinite conjuration from her internal manifestations of magic and created an elixir, which she coerced and administered it to Ezra; her admirable interest until he selected Trinity to be his everlasting mate. Lorena became excessively enraged and jealous as she wanted horrendous desolation towards each of her beneficiaries. Therefore, she lured Ezra towards a secluded and accumulated island as she buried him in justified darkness along with the cure, which consisted of a formidable underground. Lorena's primary goal was for Ezra to consume the cure for immortality and then be recluded on The Other Side without spending eternity with Trinity in the afterlife. Ezra was highly aware of Lorena's intention and as a result, he resisted the cure for over three thousand years. Description Immortals are indeed indestructible unless thoroughly eradicated as all formidable beings created through nature is required to obtain a weakness. Immortals are able to demonstrate reclined and dominative abilities such as foresight or telepathy; usually a prominent personality or physical trait that is magnified since the introduction of their supernatural existence. The epidermis of immortals are seclusional and textured with innovative sentiments of vexational alacrities. Psychology Immortals obtain magnified behaviors and characteristics which are are stagnant within their internal ramifications indefinitely; though they are also heightened at the correlated perennial. From the accumulation of an immortal's distinction, their dislikes and personality are permanently petrified. Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for eliminating their vindicated enemies. The specified moment they acquire an immediate objective to eradicate in order to receive their illumination, all of their oscillated characteristics dissipate. Immortals are also considered feral, predatory creatures and more distinct than their corporeal appearance suggests. When becoming vindicated from an imperative speculation, they also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with derived ferocities that proves to be considered overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area. Though immortals are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is romance: If an immortal falls in love, that feeling never fades away and their adoration is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for eradicating stipulations. Larger and periodical justifications are less stable as they usually end because of internal violence. If an immortal was romantically bound to someone, that fortified adoration will remain as a permanent aspect in their characteristics. Nature Immortals appear to have a physical form completely identical to that of a human. They do not have another form in addition to their corporeal aspect; like vampires have veins under their eyes and fangs. It should be noted that once awaken, the eyes of Ezra appeared differently upon being raised from his fossilized state than it does in general. Although that could have been due to his desiccated state that caused his eyes to have no color and look pale. Due to immortals being non-vampiric celestials, they require no source of vital fluid to maintain their supernatural abilities. Powers & Abilities As the first corporeal celestials within the world, the powers and abilities of immortals are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species whom are exterior within their fulmination: *'Super Strength:' Immortals are considerably much stronger than vampires, werewolves and humans. Their strength are capable of breaking necks and spines; and vindicated to break and move heavy objects. Once enough liberation is reclined, their impact can send anyone accumulating. Their strength is also enough to rival that of The Old Ones. Based on the classificated type of immortals created after their traditional aspect, immortals grow stronger with age. Also, it has been shown that anger makes immortals stronger. *'Super Speed:' Immortals are much faster than vampires, werewolves and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their distances, run miles in justificated minutes and can easily be rendered to any species of the supernatural realm; despite if their attainable or not. Throughout the pinnacle of their combustion, their reflexes are similarly heightened. *'Super Agility:' Immortals possess an increasing qualification of superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than vampires, werewolves and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Heightened Senses:' Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, vampires and werewolves. *'Accelerated Healing:' The injuries of immortals can heal rapidly than those of vampires, werewolves and humans. Immortals can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability:' Immortals can obtain excessive trauma than vampires, werewolves and humans without much discomfort or injury. Due to them never being dismembered throughout the conclusional season, it implies that their durability may be close to invincibility. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects does not injure an immortal. *'Emotions:' Immortals experience emotions more increasingly than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for immortals; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows immortals to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *'Emotional Control:' Immortals have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that emotional control fades over an extensive period of time. It is unknown if immortals possess the internal ability to eradicate their emotions completely. *'Immortality:' The act of not aging or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals including The Old Ones and vampires, immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal and are unable to be killed by any weapon. *'Telepathy:' An advanced form of mind control that allows immortals to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Immortals have demonstrated to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. *'Illusions:' Possibly their most threatening ability, immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously and can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. *'Dream Manipulation:' Immortals can control dreams and subconscious; they can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Mind Compulsion:' Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague the dreams of individuals and erase humans and other supernatural celestials memories. They are even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Advanced Immunity:' Being truly and unconditionally invulnerable, immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. Immortals are immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain and lycanthrope bites. They and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. Weaknesses Despite being exceptionally immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, immortals have some weaknesses that consist of: *'Magic:' Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Lorena was able to fulminate and immobilize Ezra in a tomb. It is said that a witch with enough power can eradicate or dangerously affect a being as powerful as an immortal. Known Immortals *Ezra † Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Assailants Category:Eternals Category:Species Category:Tribrids Category:Immortal